


Night Falls

by RJ_Winchester



Category: Daybreak (TV), Teen Wolf (TV), The Internship (2013), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Apocalypse, Crossover, F/M, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJ_Winchester/pseuds/RJ_Winchester
Summary: The Apocalypse didn't just happen in Glendale C.A, it happened everywhere. Including the little town of Beacon Hills. So while Josh Wheeler is looking for the love of his life, Stiles Stilinski is trying to find his brothers and make it to the Daybreakers safely.
Relationships: Neha Patel/Stuart Twombly, Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Samaira "Sam" Dean/Josh Wheeler, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Wesley Fists/Turbo Pokaski | Turbo Bro Jock
Kudos: 1
Collections: Maze runner, Newtmas, Stiles-tastic, Teen wolf fanfic, The Maze Runner





	Night Falls

So what's life like in the apocalypse? Well, it's never what you expect, let's say that. My name is Stiles Stilinski. Yeah, Stiles. Don't ask, my real name is pretty hard to pronounce so Stiles is a whole lot easier. My two brothers, Stuart and Thomas, have been calling me Stiles since we were 8, when our Mom died. We are triplets, the Stilinski brothers. We are, well, were, students at Beacon Hills High School. Stuart was, is, all mind no body. Thomas was, is, a crazy jock. I am, was a difficult student but I passed most of my classes. 

I had a great group of friends. Human and even Supernatural friends. Werewolves, Kanimas, hell even Chimeras. We had a whole lot of trouble our way every day for years. But what teenager doesn't?

Stuart, the middle of us triplets, once got an internship at Google, his friends moved here a while after he came back. He even ended up being tied up with Lydia Martin for valedictorian, and we aren't even close to our graduation yet. He can hack as well as Danny Mahealani, and is bitchier than Derek Hale.

Thomas, the youngest, was once kidnapped and experinmented on until he was saved. It affected his brain and he had forgotten we existed until some crazy chemical fixed his brain. Poor guy thought his boyfriend was dead so when he found out otherwise, all his friends moved here so he could keep them close. Those are stories for another time, seeing as one of them hasn't happened in our story yet. Spoiler alert.

As you can see so far, life here is pretty weird. But only when you think about it, which is why we tend not to think about it.

Me? I'm just Stiles. I can't play lacrosse but I'm on the team, I can't keep my head on track for the life of me. I'm not like my brothers. I'm the weird older sibling sure but I like it better that way, because even being the freak of the school I can still be normal. Well, normal-ish. I'm getting off track here. 

Back when I was 16 life was pretty normal. Boring classes, stupid sports games, trying to get through the crappiness that is being a teenager in this messed up world. Everything was mostly tolerable as far as being a teenager goes. I got grounded, went to school, hung out with friends, faught with my brothers. It was life.

All that kind of ended when my best friend Scott and I went looking in the woods for a dead body. He was bitten by a werewolf that night and the rest is history. Taking down bad guys and acting like we are all fine when we aren't. In fact, I was pretending to be fine more often than not, and everyone believed me. Until the Nogitsune and a whole bunch of crap.

Then one night? Boom. A fuck tonne of biological bombs hit the town and everything goes to hell. All the adults? Gone. Well, not gone exactly, but not good either. We call them Ghoulies, and anyone over the age of 18 was somehow turned into these crazy zombie things. Now they might seem normal, walking around talking. But they arent really talking, they just repeat the last stupid thought they had before the boom happened. They are ravenous, eating anything the second they get a scent of the smallest amount of blood. Not even human blood, animal blood attracts them. Oh yeah! One other thing is that the animals? Are all insane now. They changed just like the adults, only now they are bigger or have two heads or some crazy shit.

It's all very walking dead. Only, high school. Plus Ghoulies aren't zombies exactly. I have been bitten a fuck tonne of times and I am still yet to gain so much as a hint of Spidey-Strength or zombie addiction to human flesh. I also checked in with Josh Wheeler, a boy from Glendale C.A that I happen to somehow be related to, who cut off his finger because he thought he would become a zombie. If I am dead and you are reading this? Do not cut off your limbs or digits, it does nothing.

So to put my life simply, everything epically sucks. In the apocalypse you would think that with no adults, you can pretty much do what you want. Now that is mostly the case. I for one spend most of my time listening to music, working on collecting cool shit when I'm not trying to find my brothers and friends. No adults means party time 24/7 right? 

Wrong. The apocalypse scared the kids, and fear did something to us, changed us. The little town of Beacon Hills went insane. Everyone that was left split up into groups, the main antagonizers and biggest threats being the Jocks, the Pack, the Braniacs. Basically highschool cliques fighting to survive by killing. This is so much worse than highschool, because now the assholes have weapons. So much for an endless party.

I don't even know where my friends or brothers are. I haven't seen them since the boom. I've been trying to track them down every day for the last 6 months, but no sign of them. Nobody I knew was at home that night. The only person I managed to contact was Josh Wheeler. At least I know he's still alive, but this also means that what happened here? Is happening everywhere else as well.

We don't know how this is happening. We don't know why. We have no clue why the adults are gone and we are stuck in the bullshit. We are all just some stupid kids now, only there isn't any adults to call us out on it anymore. I'm not sure if that's a bad thing or not.

Josh has been trying to find his girl, Sam Dean. When I heard from him over the radio last week he said he had formed a tribe of his own, the Daybreakers. He told me I should get a tribe of my own or at the very least join one, even the Daybreakers if I wanted. I wish I could get to him, and I'm considering jumping into Roscoe and driving down there, but the Ghoulies are everywhere. It's too dangerous right now, even in the day. Everything in the apocalypse is worse at night, anyone with half a brain and an addiction to bad movies knows this. 

I have to find my brothers, and my friends too, then we can go down to Glendale. Stuart is smart as hell and I'm hoping that he's okay. Thomas can hold his own in a fight after everything he's been through. But I couldn't stand not knowing if something had happened to them, or my friends, or their friends.

Right now I'm completely alone. I'm using what used to be our family home as a base, in case they try to come back. Though they may be a little bit bad because I maybe added a few things to it? Come on, it's the apocalypse, I had to.

For one, i dug underneath the house and turned that into a bunker of sorts. Never know when the nukes could go off again and all the kids who were close to the boom got turned into puddles of flesh and blood and goop. My Dad's old room is now a storage room for all the meds, food and drink I had to steal from stores around town. Dad would have me arrested for it if he could but if the apocalypse hadn't happened I wouldn't have had to steal. I dug a freaking moat and have a minefield around the house. 

I go out every day, scavange, take down as many Ghoulies as I can and let me tell you those things are SO not easy to kill! I mean hello, zombie adults! The adults were supposed to take care of us but it's the adults that did this. I just hope I don't come across my Dad as a Ghoulie. It's sad to think I hope he's dead. It would hurt less that way. 

Josh said he had two cases of adults still living, his crazy cannibal ex-principle, who kept children in a cereal factory to fatten them up and roast them. Gross. Then, a teacher he had once, though apparently she's crazy now. I haven't found any sign of normal living adults yet. Hell I haven't found any sign if an adult who is deranged and still human.

So. What's life like in the apocalypse? Well, so far, it fucking sucks.


End file.
